


Du bist alles was aus Gold ist

by Rei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of pain, Awkward Boners, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek and Scott are Brothers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hormones, Hurt Scott, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malia and Kira approve of Skittles, Malia is a good girlfriend, Multi, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Not Really Unrequited, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pain, Post Season 4, Protective!Scott, Protective!Stiles, Protectiveness, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Stiles is Scott's Anchor, Touching, Unrequited Love, all your faves are bi, just love and friendship and pack feels, no infidelity, no jealousy, pre-polyamory
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Hexe verflucht Scott um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Das hat ... unerwartete Konsequenzen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> Es ist so tropey, es tut mir leid. XD Aber ich hat super viel Spaß und ich hoffe, Wino hat den auch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Stiles! Prioritäten!“  
> „Alter! Einer von uns hat sie und _du_ bist es nicht!“

Gute Pläne sind nicht unbedingt Scotts Stärke.  
Das weiß er selbst am allerbesten.  
Wenn er die Zeit hat, setzt er sich am liebsten mit Lydia und Derek zusammen um einen Plan zu entwickeln, der _nicht_ alle umbringt und der _nicht_ damit anfängt, dass sie zuerst was in die Luft jagen (nur Stiles hält das jemals für eine gute Idee).  
Lydia ist seine Planerin.  
Derek und Deaton sind diejenigen, die sich am besten mit Mythologie und Werwolf-Regeln auskennen.  
Kira und Malia sind seine besten Kämpfer, und Stiles ist… sein Stiles.

Er braucht sie alle, und er weiß, dass die besten Pläne immer die sind, an denen alle beteiligt sind und jeder seine Rolle erfüllen kann.  
In seinem Herzen ist Scott ein Teamspieler.  
Meistens wenigstens. 

Aber tief drinnen - und das ist ein Charakterzug, der Stiles und Lydia regelmäßig maßlos aufregt und Kira Sorgenfalten bereitet - kann er sich doch nie ganz gegen die Überzeugung wehren, dass _er_ es sein sollte, der sich zuerst in Gefahr begibt. Dass er derjenige sein sollte, der sich _allein_ in Gefahr begibt. Nicht die anderen. Er.  
Er ist der Alpha, okay?  
Es ist doch seine Aufgabe sein Rudel zu beschützen. 

Das ist der Grund wieso er gerade kopflos und quer durch den Wald einer Hexe hinterherjagt.  
Einer _Hexe_. Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten.

„Scott!“ Das ist Kiras Stimme. „Scott, warte!“ 

„Bleib bei Stiles!“, befiehlt er atemlos und ohne stehen zu bleiben. 

Stiles ist sicher bei Kira, das weiß er. Derek und Malia sind in der anderen Richtung und passen auf Liam und Lydia auf. 

Und direkt vor ihm ist die Hexe. 

Sie flimmert in der Luft und scheint willkürlich von Punkt zu Punkt zu springen, als ob sie sich beamen kann. Ihr hohes Gelächter schallt durch die Luft als ob sie sich wahnsinnig amüsiert über die albernen Versuche eines Werwolfes sie zu fassen. 

„Bleib stehen“, ruft Scott. „Ich will nur mit dir reden!“ 

Es ist eine Hexe in Beacon Hills.  
Sie hinterlässt Spuren ihrer Magie in der ganzen Stadt, harmlose Spielereien bisher (Autos, die sich in Kutschen verwandeln, Weihnachtsbäume, die ein Eigenleben entwickelt haben und fliegende Hunde in Deatons Praxis, die kaum noch von der Decke hinunter gekommen sind). Es ist Kleinkram, aber es ist genug, dass Scott spüren kann wie sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellen. Er spürt sie überall.  
Als ob die ganze Welt magisch aus den Fugen geraten ist. 

Er bricht hinter ihr durch das dichte Unterholz und stolpert direkt auf eine Lichtung. Sie ist weniger als fünf Meter von ihm entfernt. 

„Halt!“ ruft er atemlos. Zu seiner Überraschung bleibt sie diesmal wirklich stehen. Langsam dreht sie sich um. 

„Hallo, kleiner Wolf.“ Um ihre Lippen spielt ein amüsiertes Lächeln. 

Scott klappt den Mund auf und gleich wieder zu. „Hi“, stammelt er.  
Sie sieht jünger aus als er dachte und ganz und gar unhexenartig. In seiner Phantasie hat er sich Hexen immer alt und runzelig vorgestellt, mit Warzen auf der Nase und einem krummen Buckel.  
Aber diese Hexe sieht aus wie eine junge Frau. Sie hat keine Warzen, aber dafür leuchtend violette Haare, im gleichen Farbton wie ihr langes Kleid. 

„Wir wollen dir nichts tun“, beteuert Scott, während er sich mit erhobenen Händen nähert. 

„ _Ihr_?“ wiederholt sie spöttisch und macht eine Handbewegung über die leere Lichtung. „Ich sehe nur dich, kleiner Wolf. Dein Rudel hast du ja abgehängt.“

„Du darfst in Beacon Hills niemandem mehr wehtun“, fährt Scott unbeirrt fort. 

„Keine Sorge, ich spiele doch nur.“ Sie wirft ihre luxuriöse, lila Mähne über eine Schulter nach hinten. „Ich erteile wertvolle Lektionen fürs Leben.“

„Aber dabei könnte jemand verletzt werden! Du _musst_ damit aufhören, okay?“ 

Ja, Tatsache.  
 _Das_ ist sein Plan.  
Die Hexe alleine stellen und… ihr gut zureden.  
Zugegeben, Scott weiß, dass das keiner seiner brillanteren Pläne ist – aber hey bei Deucalion hat es ja auch geklappt. Irgendwie. 

Die Hexe hebt amüsiert einen Mundwinkel. Sogar ihr Lippenstift ist violett. „Wer sollte mich denn aufhalten, kleiner Wolf?“ fragt sie milde. „Deine schreiende Todesfee vielleicht? Dein Feuerfüchslein? Oder vielleicht dein kleines Menschlein?“

Scott spürt wie ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wird. „Woher…?“

„Oh, ich weiß vieles. Und ich sehe _alles_ “, raunt sie. Ihre Augen leuchten. „Und ich sehe wie sie alle verzweifelt durch den Wald rennen, auf der Suche nach dir. Sie machen sich Sorgen, weil du mal wieder alleine nach vorne geprescht bist, nicht wahr?“

„Tu ihnen nichts“, rutscht es aus ihm heraus und mit einem Mal fühlt er sich hilflos und klein, und ihm wird kalt vor lauter Angst, was sie vielleicht mit einem Fingerschnippen anstellen könnte. „Bitte…“  
Er hat nicht gewusst, dass sie so gut Bescheid weiß über sein Rudel. 

„Hm“, macht sie nachdenklich. „Wenn du mich schon so nett bittest…“ Sie lacht. „Oh, deine Zeit rennt davon. Sie sind bald hier. Hörst du das? Sie kommen, um dich ‚zu retten‘. Wie rührend ist das.“

Sie hat recht.  
Scott hört das Rascheln umknickender Blätter und das Trommeln hastiger Schritten auf dem Boden, im Gleichtakt zweier aufgeregt schlagender Herzen. Es sind Kira und Stiles. Und sie werden jeden Moment hier sein. 

„Bitte“, wiederholt er. „Du darfst ihnen nichts tun. Du musst aufhören Menschen wehzutun. Du kannst gerne hier bleiben, aber wir können nicht… du darfst nicht…“

„Du versuchst wirklich alles Böse von ihnen fernzuhalten, oder?“ fragt sie amüsiert. „Das ist sehr niedlich.“ 

„Ich bin ihr Alpha“, sagt Scott leise und entschlossen. „Es ist meine Aufgabe.“

„Ich bin sicher, deine Freunde sehen das nicht so.“ Sie legt nachdenklich den Kopf schief, als ob sie auf etwas lauscht. „Vor allem dein kleines Menschlein nicht.“

 _Stiles._  
Scott kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie bedrohlich und unangenehm er es findet, dass sie von Stiles redet, als ob er ein besonders leckeres Häppchen ist.  
Gleichzeitig fühlt er sich seltsam entblößt, als ob sie etwas weiß, was sonst niemand weiß.  
 _Dein kleines Menschlein._

„Was willst du hier?“ fragt er tapfer. „Wenn es irgendetwas ist, was du suchst oder was ich dir geben kann, dann…“

„Was ICH will? Ich will wissen, was _du_ willst, kleiner Wolf“ gibt sie zurück. 

„Ich?“ stammelt Scott überrascht. „Ich will nur, dass du niemandem wehtust.“

„Kannst du es nicht einmal vor dir selbst zugeben?“ fragt sie. Ihre Augen leuchten violett und Magie erfüllt die Luft zwischen ihnen, so spürbar und plötzlich wie elektrisches Knistern. „Was willst _DU_?“ 

„Nichts.“ Scott schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich will nichts. Ich habe doch alles.“

Die Antwort ist schallendes Gelächter, das über die Lichtung hallt wie ein aufkommender Sturm.

„Scott? _Scott!_ “ Stiles’ Stimme klingt frustriert und besorgt und gefährlich nah. „Wo bist du?“

„Komm nicht her, Stiles!“ brüllt Scott. Sein Herz stolpert schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. „Bleib weg!“  
 _Dein kleines Menschlein._

„Dummer kleiner Wolf“, murmelt die Hexe spöttisch. „Du musst noch so viel lernen. Du kannst sie nicht ewig auf Distanz halten, nur damit sie _sicher_ sind. So funktioniert das Leben nicht.“ 

Ein seltsamer Wind kommt auf, der die feuchten Blätter vom Boden hochwirbeln lässt. Sie hebt die Arme und Scott stolpert reflexartig einen Schritt zurück. „Die Stärke des Packs ist der Wolf, und die des Wolfes ist das Pack“, rezitiert sie. „Der einsame Wolf stirbt und das Pack überlebt. Merk dir das. Merk dir das gut.“

Sie streckt Hand aus und bevor Scott registriert was passiert, schießt ein Strahl violetten Lichts auf ihn zu und trifft ihn mitten in die Brust. Es ist wie ein Faustschlag gegen den Solarplexus und einen Moment lang sieht er Sterne, bevor er auf die Knie sinkt. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht greift er nach seiner Brust und presst eine Hand auf die pulsierende Stelle.

„ _Nein!_ " Stiles‘ entsetzter Aufschrei hallt über die Lichtung und Scott hört das Poltern rennender Schritte, die sich ihm nähern. „Scott!"  
Ohne abzubremsen und Rücksicht auf Verluste wirft sein bester Freund sich neben ihm in den Matsch und packt mit beiden Händen nach seinen Schultern. Schlamm spritzt in die Höhe. „Scott! Alles okay? Scotty."

Scott würgt und japst keuchend nach Luft. Mit tränenden Augen hebt er den Kopf, aber die Stelle an der die Hexe eben noch gestanden hat ist leer. 

„Wo-…?“ Er hustet. 

„Bist du verletzt?" Stiles klingt aufgelöst. „Hat sie dich getroffen? Zeig her, zeig mir deinen Bauch." Zitternde Hände zerren besorgt an seinem T-Shirt und beginnen den Stoff nach oben zu schieben.

Scott erwischt eine hektisch flatternde Hand und hält sie fest. „...okay“, keucht er. „Ich bin okay. Schnell, wir dürfen sie nicht…!“

„Bist du sicher?" fragt Stiles eindringlich. „Lass mich sehen…“

„Stiles! Prioritäten!“

„Alter! Einer von uns hat sie und _du_ bist es nicht!“

„Scott!" Das ist Kiras Stimme. Scott sieht Metall aufblitzen als sie ihr Katana wieder zurück an ihre Seite schiebt, bevor sie neben ihm in die Knie geht. „Alles okay? Wo ist sie hin?" Ihr Kopf wirbelt herum und sie lässt eine Hand auf dem Schwertgriff ruhen, bereit es jeden Moment hervorzuziehen und Scott und Stiles zu beschützen, falls notwendig. 

„Ich weiß nicht", sagt Scott entschuldigend. „Es ging so schnell."  
Beiläufig tastet er über seine Rippen, aber da sind keine offenen oder heilenden Wunden, kein Blut, keine bloßliegenden Knochen. Er kennt das inzwischen allzu vertraute Gefühl wenn aufgerissene Haut sich wieder zusammenflickt und Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen. Aber nichts von dem passiert gerade. Was immer sie nach ihm geworfen hat, hat ihn offenbar nicht verletzt. 

„Was hat sie gemacht? Was hat die für Probleme?“, japst Stiles wütend. „Und was kommt die so komplett aus dem Nichts und völlig willkürlich mit Rudyard Kipling an? Geht’s noch?" Er klingt erschrockener als er zugeben will und seine Hände klammern sich an Scotts Arme, als bringt er es nicht über sich ihn wieder loszulassen. „Und du…! Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle! Das war nicht abgemacht. Wir haben gesagt, wir verfolgen sie _gemeinsam_ und nicht einer im… im Kamikaze-Alleingang!“

„Wir wussten doch nicht wie gefährlich sie ist“, sagt Scott entschuldigend. 

„Eben!“ faucht Stiles. 

„Wir müssen sie wiederfinden“, stellt Scott fest, um sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. „Wir müssen sie aufhalten, bevor sie irgendwelchen Schaden anrichtet!"

Er steht auf, zieht Stiles mit sich hoch, und wischt sich mit beiden Händen Schlamm und feuchte Blätter von der Hose, wobei es ihm überwiegend nur gelingt, sie weiter zu verteilen. Seufzend gibt er auf.  
„Stiles, ich bin okay“, sagt er. „Wirklich.“ 

„Na gut.“ Zögernd nimmt sein bester Freund die Hände von seinen Schultern.

Der heftige, pochende Schmerz trifft Scott so unerwartet, dass es sich anfühlt, als ob eine Panzerfaust ihn getroffen hätte. Mit einem Keuchen geht er zu Boden. Heiße Wellen an rotglühendem Schmerz bohren sich in seine Rippen, seine Eingeweiden, seinen Kopf und einen Augenblick lang wird ihm schwarz vor Augen.

„-cott, SCOTT?“ Händen greifen nach ihm und erst dann registriert er, dass erneut auf dem schlammigen Boden kniet. Stiles hat ihn mit beiden Armen umschlungen und hält ihn fest. Er hat die Hände unter seinen Pullover geschoben und seine Fingern wandern prüfend über seine Schultern, seinen Rücken, seine Brust. „Ist okay, ist okay“, flüstert er atemlos. „Ich hab dich. Wo tut es weh? Wo bist du verletzt?“

„Ich...“ Verblüfft schüttelt Scott den Kopf. So plötzlich wie der Schmerz gekommen ist, ist er auch wieder verschwunden. „Ich weiß nicht...“

„Seine Pupillen“, schlägt Kira vor. Ihre warmen, kleinen Hände ruhen auf seinem Oberarm und sie kniet besorgt an seiner anderen Seite. „Sieh dir seine Pupillen an. Vielleicht ist es eine Kopfverletzung?“

Stiles gehorcht. Behutsam nimmt er Scotts Gesicht in beide Hände und sieht ihm prüfend in die Augen.  
Scott blinzelt zu ihm hoch. „Es tut gar nicht mehr weh“, versichert er. „Ehrlich.“

„Seine Pupillen sind gleich groß“, stellt Stiles fest und hebt seine Hand. „Wie viele Finger?“

„Drei.“ Scott seufzt. „Und danach machst du zwei und dann vier. Ich kenne dich, Stiles.“

„Hey", protestiert Stiles. „Nicht witzig. Kannst du meinen Fingern folgen?“

Scott kann. „Siehst du?“ beteuert er erneut. „Ich bin okay. Da ist nichts. Oder vielleicht war irgendwas und das ist längst wieder geheilt.“

„Hm.“ Stiles sieht nicht zufrieden aus. Er hat besorgt die Stirn gerunzelt und seine Hand ruht immer noch unnachgiebig auf Scotts Ellbogen als er erneut Anstalten macht aufzustehen.

Ein Rufen hallt in diesem Moment durch den Wald und Kira dreht sich um. „Wir sind hier!" rief sie zurück.

Eine Stimme, die Scott als Malia identifiziert, antwortet ihr. Sie bricht gleich darauf durch die Büsche, Lydia, Derek und Liam im Schlepptau. Ein Teil der Anspannung löst sich aus Scotts Schultern, als er sein Rudel unbeschadet und vollständig vor sich hat. 

„Na endlich!" keucht Malia. Sie hat die Zähne und die Klauen ausgefahren und ihre Augen leuchten blau. 

Kira läuft ihnen entgegen. „Es ist alles okay", versicherte sie. „Die Hexe ist weg."

„Hast du sie gesehen? Wie sah sie aus?“ Derek nimmt sie beiseite und sieht aus, als ob er nach Einzelheiten fragt. Lydia steht mit gerunzelter Stirn daneben und gibt ab und zu Zwischenkommentare ab, vermutlich wenn er ihr etwas nicht passt, was Derek behauptet. Liam hat tapfer die Krallen ausgefahren, aber er hält sich ängstlich an Dereks Seite. 

Malia dagegen läuft schnurstracks auf Scott und Stiles zu. „Alles okay?" Ihr Blick flackert besorgt zwischen ihnen hin und her und das Blau in ihren Augen verlischt. „Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Einfach so abzuhauen." Sie klingt vorwurfsvoll. „Du hast gesagt, wir laufen nicht weg!" 

„Entschuldige." Stiles klingt zerknirscht. „Ich weiß, das ist nicht cool und es tut mir leid. Ich mach es nicht nochmal."

Er macht einen Schritt auf sie zu und seine Hand gleitet von Scotts Arm.  
Diesmal trifft der Schmerz ihn so heftig und unvermittelt, dass ihm in die Luft wegbleibt. Heißglühende Lavawellen überrollen seinen gesamten Körper und verätzen seine Haut und seine Knochen, und dann endlich, endlich findet er die Luft um zu schreien.

Arme umschlingen seine Taille und verschwommen wird ihm klar, dass er auf allen vieren am Boden kniet, die Finger haltlos in feuchtem Laub vergraben und die Stirn auf die nasse Erde gepresst. Seine Krallen sind hervorgeschossen und auch ohne es zu sehen, weiß er, dass seine Augen glühen. Er atmet schwer. 

„SCOTT!" Stiles Stimme hallt laut in seinen Ohren und der scharfe Geruch von Adrenalin und Angstschweiß dringt ihm in die Nase. 

„Scott!“ Sogar Kiras Stimme klingt aufgelöst. 

„Oh mein Gott“, haucht Stiles. „Oh mein Gott .. Scott... Sag was. Scott!“

Scott atmet keuchend aus. Er fühlt sich schwach und zittrig vor lauter Erleichterung, und das Gefühl nachlassender Schmerzen ist von solcher Intensität, dass ihm ganz schwummerig wird. Die Welt schaukelt sacht um ihn herum, und er spürt mehr als dass er sieht wie Leute um ihn herum in die Knie gehen.

„Was ist los?“ Malia klingt entsetzt. „Stiles? Was ist los mit ihm?“  
Liam, der neben ihr kniet, wimmert leise. 

„Ist er verletzt?“ Lydias Stimme ist scharf. „Wieso sagt denn keiner was? Wo...?“

„Ich weiß es nicht!“ faucht Stiles. „Ich weiß es doch nicht. Scott...? Scott! Rede mit mir. Sag was.“

„...okay", würgt er atemlos hervor und konzentriert sich darauf seine Krallen wieder einzuziehen. Seine Finger sind taub, aber es gelingt ihm. „Es ist okay."

„Scott, _NICHTS_ ist okay!“ Stiles' Stimme bricht und das ist vielleicht das Schlimmste. 

Es ist Kira, die an seiner Stelle weiterspricht. „Es ist das zweite Mal in wenigen Minuten“, sagt sie zögernd. Sie kniet in Scotts Gesichtsfeld und hat behutsam eine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. „Scott, irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Sie hat irgendwas mit dir gemacht... die Hexe hat irgendwas mit dir gemacht.“

Scott nickt zögernd und versucht langsam sich aufzurichten. Stiles hat die Arme um ihn geschlungen und mit einem Gefühl von Erleichterung lässt Scott sich gegen ihn sinken. Er hinterlässt feuchte Schlammabdrücke auf Stiles weißem T-Shirt und seinem karierten Hemd, aber Stiles sieht nicht so aus, als ob ihn das im Moment besonders interessiert.

„Was ist passiert?“ Dereks Stimme klingt ruhig und gefasst, aber Scott kann seinen unruhigen Herzschlag hören, das Pochen und Stolpern ein beinah greifbares Zeichen seiner Besorgnis. „Was hat sie gemacht?"

„I-ich weiß nicht", wiederholt Stiles. Er streichelt mit einer Hand über Scotts Rücken und allein das fühlte sich so gut an, dass Scott sich am liebsten an ihn kuscheln und die Augen schließen möchte. Nur, dass das jetzt gerade wirklich gar nicht passend ist. Nicht wenn ihn alle so entsetzt ansehen und er ganz offensichtlich daran schuld ist, dass sich alle Sorgen machen. „Sie hat etwas gesagt. Dass Scott noch einiges lernen müsste? Dann hat sie Kipling zitiert. ' _Die Stärke des Packs ist der Wolf, und die des Wolfes ist das Pack._ ' Und dann hat sie eine Handbewegung gemacht... als ob sie etwas nach ihm schleudert."

„Ein Licht“, ergänzt Kira. „Eine Art violetter Lichtstrahl, der Scott getroffen hat.“

Stiles zerrt an seinem T-Shirt, um Scotts Brust zu entblößen und diesmal lässt er es widerstandslos geschehen. Aber was immer es ist, was sie ihm angetan hat, es hat keinerlei sichtbare Spuren auf seiner Haut hinterlassen. Da sind Schmutzspuren und Erde auf seiner Brust und ein einzelnes Blatt was sich in seinem Hemd verheddert hat. Stiles entfernt es sorgsam mit den Fingern, seine Bewegungen so sacht und behutsam als hätte er Angst Scott kaputt zu machen.  
„Tut das weh?" fragt er leise.

Scott schüttelt den Kopf. „Es tut gar nichts mehr weh", sagt er und fühlt sich wie ein Idiot. Ungläubige Blicke landen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ernsthaft", beteuert er. „Im Moment ist alles in bester Ordnung. Keine Schmerzen, kein Schwindel, nichts.“

Er sieht wie Kira und Lydia über seinen Kopf hinweg einen Blick miteinander tauschen. 

Derek streckt wortlos die Hand aus und umschlingt mit den Fingern sein Handgelenk.  
Es dauert einen Augenblick bis Scott versteht, was er da versucht. Aber da sind keine schwarzen Wellen, die sich über Dereks Haut ziehen, kein geheimer Schmerz, der aus Scott herausgesaugt wird. 

„Er sagt die Wahrheit", sagt Derek zögernd und löst seine Finger von Scotts Arm. „Eben als du..." Er macht eine vage Handbewegung. „Da hat dein Herz gerast. Aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Hm“, macht Lydia. Ihr Blick ruht nachdenklich auf Scott und Stiles, und Scott kann beinah sehen wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitet. 

„Ist das ein gutes ‚hm‘ oder ein schlechtes ‚hm‘?“ fragt Malia besorgt.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht.“ Lydia hat die Stirn gerunzelt. „Tu mir einen Gefallen, Stiles. Steh auf und lass ihn los.“

„Was? Wieso? Nein!“ Stiles Griff um ihn verstärkt sich wenn möglich noch etwas und Scott wird beschützend an seine Brust gedrückt.

„Nur ganz kurz“, sagt Lydia. „Ich will nur was überprüfen.“

„Schon okay“, beteuert Scott und drückt zuversichtlich seine Hand. „Mir geht's wirklich wieder gut. Siehst du?“

Zögernd nickt Stiles. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der deutlich macht wie wenig angetan er von dieser Idee ist, erhebt er sich und nimmt die Hände von Scott.

Scott will ihm aufmunternd zulächeln, aber der einsetzende Schmerz rammt ihn so heftig und plötzlich wie ein Güterwagen. Sterne explodieren vor seinen Augen und die Welt verschwindet um ihn herum.  
Sein eigener gellender Schrei hallt noch in seinen Ohren und sein Mund schmeckt nach Blut, als er wieder zu sich kommt.

Panische Stimmen schreien alle durcheinander und ein halbes Dutzend Hände ruhen auf ihm, auf seinem Rücken, seinem Kopf, seiner Brust und seinen Armen.  
Scott würgt nach Luft. Ihm ist übel und zittrig, aber nichts ist vergleichbar mit dem Gefühl von bodenloser Erleichterung, dass sich ausbreitet überall wo er angefasst wird. Seine Krallen sind so weit hervorgeschossen, als ob sie aus ihm herausgepresst worden sind. 

„Was ist das?“ faucht Stiles. Er klammert sich mit beiden Armen an Scott, so fest als ob er versucht ihn vor einer bösartigen, unsichtbaren Macht zu beschützen. „Was passiert mit ihm? _Lydia!_ “

„Es tut mir leid.“ Lydias sanfte weiche Hand fährt behutsam seinen Arm entlang. „Scott, es tut mir leid.“

„Schon okay“, bringt er hervor und ringt sich ein mattes Lächeln ab, bevor er zu ihr hochblickt. Schweißnasse Haare kleben in seiner Stirn. „Es ist ja nichts passiert.“

„Ist es meine Schuld?“ fragt Stiles erstickt. „Habe _ich_...? Bin ich verflucht?“

„Du bist nicht verflucht“, erwidert Lydia. „Ich glaube...“ Sie atmet tief durch. „Ich glaube, du bist die _Heilung._ “

„Was? Wovon zum Teufel…“ Stiles erstarrt und Scott kann beinah spüren wie die Rädchen in seinem Kopf endlich einrasten. „Die Schmerzen fangen an, sobald ich loslasse...“, sagt er langsam.

„... und hören auf, wenn du mich wieder anfasst“, beendet Scott beinah unfreiwillig. Ihre Blicke treffen sich, einer so weit und erschrocken wie der andere. „Aber wie... wie kann das sein?“

Hilflos zuckt Lydia mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wissenschaft ist mein Gebiet, aber mit Magie bin ich überfordert.“ Scott folgt ihrem Blick zu dem einzigen Werwolf in ihrer Mitte, der eine vage Ahnung von diesen Dingen hat. 

„Ein Fluch“, sagt Derek langsam.

„Was für ein Fluch soll das denn sein?“ faucht Stiles ungläubig. „‘ _Kuschel-oder-stirb_ '?“

Derek zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich hätte es anders ausgedrückt, aber ja, wenn du so willst. Taktile Reize scheinen die Schmerzen aufzuhalten oder wenigstens zu lindern."

„Takti- _TAKTIKLE Reize?!_ " Stiles atmet tief durch. „Okay, ich werde sicher irgendwann darüber wegkommen, dass du dreisilbige Fachwörter sinnvoll benutzen kannst. Aber weniger Gefasel und mehr Handlungsvorschläge, bitte! Was _machen_ wir denn jetzt?“

„Wir müssten eine Reihe von Tests durchführen, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen", sagt Lydia zögernd. „Und wir müssten überprüfen, ob es speziell 'du' bist, der es besser macht, oder ob es auch bei uns anderen funktioniert. Wie viel Berührung ausreicht. Ob…"

„Auf keinen Fall!“ Stiles schnappt entsetzt nach Luft und klammert sich mit beiden Armen an Scott. „Ich lass ihn garantiert nie wieder los, wenn das bedeutet, dass er vor Schmerzen halb bewusstlos wird! Das kannst du vergessen!“

„Aber anders finden wir nicht heraus, mit was wir es zu tun haben.“

„Entschuldige mal, mein bester Freund ist kein Versuchskaninchen!“

„Stiles." Scott greift beruhigend nach seiner Hand. „Stiles, sie hat recht..."

„Nein!" Er klingt unglücklich und stur zugleich.

Scott wirft ihm ein mitfühlendes Lächeln zu. „Lydia hat immer recht, das weißt du doch", sagt er leise.

Stiles schluckt. Sie knien so dicht beieinander, dass Scott sogar in dem matten grauen Dämmerlicht der Wintersonne jede einzelne seiner langen Wimpern erkennen kann. Stiles Lippen öffnen und schließen sich wortlos, als bringe er es nicht über sich zu zustimmen, auch wenn er weiß, dass Lydia recht hat.  
„Außerdem kannst du nicht für immer an mir kleben bleiben", fährt Scott entschuldigend fort.

„Kann ich wohl", erwidert Stiles trotzig. „Das würde sowieso keinem auffallen."  
Damit hat er nicht unbedingt unrecht. Sie kleben auch so relativ viel aneinander.  
Aber Scott hat das deutliche Gefühl dass _das hier_ , was auch immer das hier ist, noch ganz andere Dimensionen annehmen wird. 

Es ist Derek, der schließlich die Initiative ergreift.  
„Zu Deaton“, befiehlt er knapp. „Vielleicht kann er uns weiterhelfen.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Na ja.“ Stiles räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir nach dem Lacrossetraining nicht sowieso dauernd nebeneinander duschen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnung für awkward Boners. Sehr viel Nacktheit in diesem Kapitel. Nicht beta-gelesen wegen Zeitmangel.

Allein die Fahrt zu Deaton gestaltet sich als nicht ganz unkompliziert, weil Stiles sich rundheraus _weigert_ Scott loszulassen.  
Sie arrangieren es schließlich so, dass Lydia den Jeep fahren darf und Scott und Stiles sich zusammen auf den Rücksitz kuscheln, Stiles‘ Arme um Scotts Taille geschlungen wie ein Extra-Anschnallgurt. Kira sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz und wirft ihnen besorgte Blicke über den Rückspiegel zu. 

„Du lässt jemand anderen den Jeep fahren?“ wispert Scott leise und immer noch vollkommen perplex. „Hast du Fieber? Fühlst du dich krank?“ 

„Was soll das denn heißen?“ 

„Stiles du lässt _nie_ jemanden den Jeep fahren.“

„Gar nicht wahr. Du hast den Jeep auch schon gefahren.“ 

„Ja, aber das war _einmal_ und auch nur weil du…“ Er stockt.  
 _Weil du kurz vorm Sterben warst_ , lautet die korrekte Antwort. Aber diese Worte hat er damals schon nicht über die Lippen gebracht und jetzt schafft er es genauso wenig. Stattdessen ist Scott plötzlich ganz froh, dass Stiles sich so dicht an ihn gekuschelt hat. 

„Scott, das ist nur ein Auto“, sagt Stiles als ob er seine Gedanken lesen kann. „Ja, ich hänge an dem Jeep. Aber doch nicht so sehr wie…“ Er macht eine vage kleine Handbewegung, die Scott miteinschließt. „Ich werde nicht auf sowas Albernes bestehen, wenn dir das wehtun könnte“, endet er schließlich leise.

„Ich bin okay“, versichert Scott zum gefühlten dutzendsten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde. Aber es bewirkt trotzdem, dass ein warmes, watteweiches Gefühl sich in seiner Brust ausbreitet. 

-

Deaton lässt sie eine Reihe an Experimenten durchführen, von denen eins unangenehmer und schmerzhafter ist als das andere und das immer beinhaltet dass verschiedene Leute Scott anfassen oder loslassen.  
Das Ergebnis wenn ihn niemand berührt ist immer das Gleiche.  
Die Schmerzen werden nicht weniger.  
Es gibt keinen Gewöhnungseffekt, der einsetzt und keine Atemtechnik, die ihm hilft das durchzuhalten. Es ist heiße Lava in seinen Adern, es ist Säure die sich durch seine Haut fräst, es sind Glasscherben, die seine inneren Organe zu blutigem Matsch zerschreddern. Die Schmerzen rammen ihn mit der Wucht einer Abrissbirne, wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder. 

Am Ende fühlt Scott sich schlapp und zittrig wie nach einer schweren Grippe. Seine Kehle ist rau und wundgeschrien, und er schmeckt Blut von der aufgerissenen Stelle wo seine Fangzähne sich immer und immer wieder durch das Zahnfleisch gebohrt haben.  
Er sitzt mit bloßem Oberkörper auf dem Untersuchungstisch, atemlos und erschöpft, und lehnt an Stiles, der beschützend die Arme um ihn geschlungen hat.  
Stiles vibriert vor Wut und sieht aus, als ob er gleich anfangen wird Leute mit der Axt zu erschlagen, wenn sie nicht bald aufhören ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen besten Freund loslassen soll. Vorzugsweise Deaton.  
Scott streichelt ihm beruhigend über den Unterarm.  
Er möchte nicht, dass Stiles irgendjemanden mit der Axt erschlägt.  
Vor allem nicht wegen ihm. 

Kira steht an seiner anderen Seite und hält seine Hand. 

„Wir wissen doch jetzt schon eine ganze Menge“, zählt Lydia auf. Sie versucht sachlich und wissenschaftlich zu klingen, aber man hört ihr an, wie mitgenommen sie ist. Er lauscht ihrer ruhigen Stimme während sie es nochmal zusammenfasst.

Was sie jetzt wissen, ist dass es hilft wenn ihn Mitglieder seines Rudels berühren. Je mehr desto besser. Direkter Hautkontakt ist hilfreicher als durch die Klamotten. Und bei niemandem hilft es so sehr wie bei Stiles.  
Bei allen anderen ist immer noch ein schwaches Kribbeln unter der Haut, eine Ahnung der Schmerzen die darunter lauern und nur darauf warten ihn anzuspringen. Es ist auszuhalten und definitiv die bessere Alternative. 

Nur bei Stiles nicht. Wenn Stiles ihn berührt ist alles still und alles gut, und Scott fühlt sich federleicht und watteweich und eingepackt wie in eine Decke. 

„Das ist nicht weiter überraschend“, sagt Deaton und macht sich eine weitere Notiz. „In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass Stiles sein Anker ist.“ 

„A-Anker?“ stammelt Scott mit panisch geweiteten Augen und schreckt hoch. Er fühlt sich ertappt. Stiles sieht ebenfalls völlig perplex aus. 

Derek und Lydia heben beide synchron die Augenbrauen.  
„Gott steh mir bei“, seufzt Lydia. „Das war so offensichtlich wie nur irgendwas. _Niemand_ ist davon überrascht.“

„Es war schon offensichtlich als ich euch das erste Mal gesehen habe“, ergänzt Derek. 

„Sogar _ich_ weiß das“, verkündet Malia hilfsbereit. 

Kira lächelt entschuldigend und hebt schüchtern die Hand. „Ich auch.“ 

Liam nickt schweigend. „Sogar Mason ist das aufgefallen“, schiebt er mürrisch hinterher, während sich eine feine Röte auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Und der weiß nicht mal, was ein Anker ist.“ 

„Öh“, macht Stiles. „Okay. Danke für diese Information. Die offenbar alle wussten. Außer mir.“ 

Scott schweigt und spürt wie seine Wangen glühen. Er fühlt sich entblößt und nackt, als ob man ihm noch mehr ausgezogen hat als sein T-Shirt.  
Er wusste es auch nicht, nicht so wirklich jedenfalls, nicht _bewusst_. Aber er kann auch nicht behaupten, dass er völlig überrascht ist.  
Immerhin ist es _Stiles_.  
Er hat jedenfalls das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sein innerer Wolf ihn gerade lauthals und mit heraushängender Zunge auslacht. 

Stiles seufzt. „Okay, schön. Ich ankere so gut ich kann. Aber was _machen_ wir jetzt?“ fragt er. „Scott hat Schmerzen, okay? Wie machen wir das rückgängig? Ich meine, gibt es einen Gegenzauber, oder müssen wir bei Mondlicht ein Babyreh opfern oder…“

Deaton schüttelt den Kopf, noch bevor Scott entsetzt dagegen protestieren kann bei Vollmond _irgendjemanden_ zu opfern. (Und schon gar keine Babyrehe.) „Ich fürchte die Einzige, die den Fluch aufheben kann, ist dieselbe Person, die ihn ausgesprochen hat.“

„Wie jetzt?! Lilly die Lila Wunderfee, die uns den Mist überhaupt erst eingebrockt hat?“ faucht Stiles wütend und fuchtelt unkoordiniert mit einer Hand. „Großartig! Ich bin sicher, das macht sie sofort! Was für Probleme könnte es _dabei_ schon geben!? Wieso sind wir nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen, dass…“ 

„Stiles.“ Es ist Malia, die sich auf der anderen Seite neben ihm schiebt und mit einer Hand über seine Schulter reibt. „Du machst… das Ding“, sagt sie. „Ich soll dir sagen, wenn du das Ding machst.“

Er schluckt. „Mach ich?“ 

Sie nickt. 

„Oh.“ Einen Moment lang ist er ganz still. Dann atmet er tief durch und Scott kann beinah spüren wie er versucht sich zu entspannen. „Entschuldige Kumpel“, flüstert er und drückt Scott ein wenig fester an sich. 

„Schon okay“, flüstert Scott zurück. „Du hast ja recht.“

„Okay, wie wäre es damit“, schlägt Lydia vor und reibt sich über die Stirn. „Wir gehen jetzt alle nach Hause. Morgen Mittag treffen wir uns bei Scott und besprechen das weitere Vorgehen. Alle einverstanden?“ 

Derek nickt. Malia, Liam und Kira schließen sich an. 

„Aber…“, macht Stiles. 

„Stiles“ sagt Lydia behutsam. „Es ist spät und es ist kalt, und wir sind alle müde und fertig mit den Nerven. Scott ist offensichtlich nicht in der Verfassung, jetzt durch den Wald zu rennen und nach Hexen zu suchen.“ 

„Ich bin okay“, versichert Scott eilig und setzt sich hastig ein wenig aufrechter hin. 

Lydias Blick der auf ihm ruht ist ungewohnt sacht. „Nein, bist du nicht.“

Das, mehr als alles andere, scheint Stiles auszubremsen. Scott kann spüren wie er zögernd nickt. 

„Offensichtlich muss immer jemand bei ihm bleiben“, stellt Deaton fest. „Da wir nicht wissen, wie lange der Fluch andauern wird…“

„Ich mach das! Ich bleibe bei Scott“, sagt Stiles sofort. „Ich meine, außer…“ Er wirft einen zögernden Blick auf Kira, als ob ihm jetzt erst einfällt, dass da auch noch andere Kandidaten sind, die diesbezüglich in Frage kommen. „Also falls… ich meine… ist das okay…?“ 

Im direkten Gegensatz zu seiner scheuen Frage hat er beide Arme ganz fest um Scott geschlungen, so entschlossen, als ob man ihn nur mit Gewalteinwirkung wieder losbekommt.  
Scott fährt beruhigend mit dem Daumen über sein Handgelenk.  
Er kann die Anspannung förmlich spüren, die durch Stiles‘ gesamten Körper wandert, das zittrige Verlangen irgendetwas _tun zu müssen_ , egal was.  
In vielerlei Hinsicht ist Stiles auch ein Alpha, denkt er. Jemand der am liebsten sofort alles an sich reißen und die Kontrolle übernehmen möchte, sobald jemand verletzt ist, der ihm nah steht. Es gibt für Stiles wirklich nichts schlimmeres als hilflos daneben stehen zu müssen.  
Er sieht auch jetzt aus, als sei der Gedanke Scotts Wohlergehen einem anderem überlassen zu müssen einfach unerträglich für ihn. 

Kira schüttelt den Kopf und berührt seinen Arm. Sie lächelt. „Ist schon okay, Stiles. Ich weiß, dass er bei dir in guten Händen ist.“ 

„Sprichwörtlich“, murmelt Stiles und wedelt mit seinen langen schlanken Fingern herum. „In meinen Händen. Ich meine… ihr wisst was ich meine. Sorry, ich höre auf zu reden.“ 

Ein Teil von Scott ist froh, dass er gerade dabei ist seinen schlammbespritzten Pullover über den Kopf zu streifen und niemand sein Gesicht sehen kann. Eines Tages werden Stiles‘ lange, weiße Finger sein Untergang sein.

Als er wieder auftaucht, legt Kira die Hände um sein Gesicht und küsst ihn auf den Mund.  
„Pass auf dich“, flüstert sie leise. Ihre Augen sehen dunkel und besorgt aus. 

„Ich bin wirklich okay“, murmelt Scott verlegen und drückt ihre Hand.  
Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit und die besorgten Blicke, die ihm alle zuwerfen, sind ihm furchtbar unangenehm. Er fühlt sich als ob er allen nur Unannehmlichkeiten macht wegen einer totalen Lappalie, die er sich ganz alleine selbst eingebrockt hat. 

Kira lächelt sacht. „Lass wenigstens Stiles auf dich aufpassen, okay?“ 

„Ich fahr euch nach Hause“, verkündet Derek und streckt die Hand aus. Die widerspruchslose Art mit der Stiles ihm den Schlüssel zu seinem Jeep aushändigt, ist so bedenklich, dass Scott hier und jetzt beschließt, dass sie beide aufeinander aufpassen müssen.  
Stiles ist offensichtlich auch nicht in Ordnung. 

Als ob er seine Gedanken lesen kann, kuschelt sich Stiles an ihn und legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Das wird schon“, verspricht er leise. „Wir schaffen das schon.“ 

\- 

Die erste Hürde kommt direkt, als sie bei ihm zu Hause ankommen.  
Derek hat sie abgeliefert mit dem Ratschlag sich hinter Eberesche zu verbarrikadieren für den Fall, dass die Hexe auch Hausbesuche abstattet. Danach ist er alleine mit Stiles, der sich immer noch mit beiden Händen an Scott klammert. 

„Wir chillen jetzt einfach auf der Couch“, sprudelt er nervös hervor. „So wie wir es immer machen. Wir machen Popcorn, wir gucken was und...“

„Stiles.“

„...vielleicht sogar Star Wars. Ich meine, vielleicht sollte ich es ausnutzen, dass du jetzt nicht weglaufen kannst. _Oh mein Gott._ Sorry, ich... es tut mir leid. Das hätte ich nicht...“

„Stiles!“

„Was?“ Er klingt atemlos.

Scott lässt seinen Blick zuerst an sich und dann an Stiles hinab wandern. Der heutige Tag in jeder Hinsicht Spuren hinterlassen. Sie sind beide von oben bis unten mit schlammbespritzt, die T-Shirts durchnässt und die Hosen matschig.  
In Stiles‘ Gesicht klebt ein Streifen Erde quer über seiner Wange unterhalb seines linken Auges, den er vorhin dort verteilt hat, als er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht gefahren ist. 

„Wir sollten duschen“, sagt Scott langsam. „Dringend. Sonst brauchen wir uns nämlich gar keine Gedanken mehr über irgendwelche Flüche oder Hexen zu machen, weil uns meine Mom erschlagen wird.“

Stiles‘ Blick wandert nach unten, wo sie schlammige Fußspuren auf dem Fußboden im Eingangsbereich hinterlassen haben. Nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen stellt er sich auch gerade Melissas Reaktion vor, wenn sie morgen früh wieder nach Hause kommt. „Oh“, sagt er. „Ja klar. Du zuerst, ich kann...“ Er unterbricht sich selbst und sieht aus als ob er sich am liebsten mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn hauen möchte. „Ah. Ja. Da war was.“

„Genau“, murmelt Scott, den Blick überall nur nicht auf Stiles' Gesicht.

„Na ja.“ Stiles räuspert sich nachdrücklich. „Ist ja nicht so, als ob wir nach dem Lacrossetraining nicht sowieso dauernd nebeneinander duschen.“

„Mhm.“ Scott schluckt.  
Er kann beinah spüren wie er innerlich vergeht und in ein Aschehäufchen aus nackter Panik und Teenager-Hormonen zerfällt.

Oh Gott, denkt er. _Oh Gott._  
Das ist der Punkt an den er nicht gedacht hat.  
Theoretisch hat sich das einfach genug angehört. Er und Stiles kleben sowieso ständig aneinander. Was macht es da schon, wenn sie noch ein bisschen enger aneinander kleben.  
Aber praktisch… oh Gott, praktisch gesehen ist das ein _Desaster_. 

_Dein kleines Menschlein._

Er hört die Stimme der Hexe wie eine Verhöhnung in seinem Kopf.  
Denn Stiles ist nicht _sein_ Menschlein. Ist er nie gewesen und wird er niemals sein. 

„Das wird jetzt ein bisschen wie Twister spielen“, verkündet Stiles als sie oben im Bad angekommen sind. Er räuspert sich auffallend häufig und sein Blick flackert unruhig umher, als ob ihn das ganze auch nicht so kalt lässt wie er versucht zu tun. „Die Regeln sind ja überschaubar genug: Wir dürfen einfach nicht aufhören uns zu anzufassen.“ 

Scott nickt.  
Ausziehen - wer hätte das gedacht - erweist sich als beinah olympische Herausforderung, wenn man sich dabei nicht loslassen darf.  
Mit hochroten Köpfen navigieren sie sich durch verdrehte Ärmel, widerspenstige Knöpfe und feuchten Hosenbeine, ihre Hände dabei immer auf dem Körper des anderen, auf dem Rücken, auf den Schultern, auf dem Bauch, so lange bis sie schließlich in nicht als ihren Unterhosen voreinander stehen.

Scott wirft Stiles einen Blick unter gesenkten Wimpern zu.  
Das warme Badezimmerlicht verleiht Stiles‘ heller Haut einen warmen, goldenen Schimmer und betont den Schwung seiner Wangenknochen und die feinen Linien seiner Schlüsselbeine. Der Schmutzstreifen auf seiner Wange sieht obszön aus wie ein Fingerabdruck, den jemand auf ihm hinterlassen hat. Scott stirbt innerlich.  
Er versucht verzweifelt an überfahrene Hundebabies zu denke, an kranke Katzenkinder und an Coach Finstock in Badehose (ein leider unvergessliches Erlebnis aus dem letzten Sommer), an alles, _alles_ , was ihn davon abhält hier und jetzt den peinlichsten Ständer seines Lebens zu bekommen.

„Ich äh mag deine Shorts“, sagt Stiles. Er wirkt seltsam gehemmt und seine Hände zucken die ganze Zeit auf Scotts Haut, als ob sie ausschweifende Gesten machen wollen und nicht dürfen. „Batman. Das ist... sehr stilvoll. Sehr cool. Sehr badass. Sehr…“

„Können wir bitte nicht über meine Unterwäsche reden?“ fragt Scott verstört. 

„Okay, okay.“ Stiles räuspert sich verlegen und seine Augen zucken nachdenklich hin und her, als ob er sich einen strategischen Plan überlegt. Schließlich nickt er entschlossen. „Du… du zuerst.“  
Er tritt er hinter Scott und lässt die Hände auf seine Taille wandern.

Scott zuckt nervös zusammen. Stiles‘ Finger sind kühl auf seiner erhitzten Haut.  
Mit raschen Bewegungen beugte er sich vor und streift sich die Boxershorts ab, bevor er sich langsam wieder umdreht.

„Jetzt du“, befiehlt er rau.

Ein Rücken sollte gar nicht so schlimm sein, denkt er sich.  
Es ist immerhin nur ein... Rücken.

Aber Stiles' Rücken besteht aus langen, geraden Linien, aus elegant geformten Schulterblättern und aus Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut bewegen, als er sich nach vorne beugt und seine Unterhose auszieht. Er ist wie eine anatomische Studie, schlank und groß und schön, und als seine kleinen weißen Pobacken sichtbar werden, richtet Scott eilig die Augen an die Decke und fleht Jesus, Maria und sämtliche Heiligen, die ihm einfallen um Gnade an.

 _Guter Gott._  
Er wird das nicht überleben.  
Er wird die nächsten Tage nicht überleben.  
Und es werden nicht die magisch verursachten Schmerzen sein, die ihn zuerst umbringen. 

„Hah“, macht Stiles zufrieden und befördert seine Unterhose mit einem gezielten Wurf in den Wäschekorb. „Das lief doch gut, oder?“

„Phantastisch“, würgt Scott hervor. Seine Wangen glühen.

Ungelenk drängeln sie sich nebeneinander in die Badewanne, Scotts Hand um Stiles Handgelenk geschlungen, Stiles puckernder, stolpernder Puls unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Sie stehen ein wenig verlegen nebeneinander, den Blick verschämt auf die Wand gerichtet. Scott flutscht mehrfach der Duschkopf aus den feuchten Händen, bevor er endlich die Wasserstärke eingerichtet hat und es nicht mehr alles andere nass spritzt, sondern da landet wo es hin soll. 

Er wirft durch gesenkte Wimpern einen Seitenblick zu Stiles.

„Du hast… da ist Erde in deinem Gesicht“, murmelt Scott. 

„Was? Wo?“ Stiles tastet suchend in seinem Gesicht herum.

„Warte, lass mich…“ Zögernd hebt Scott die Hand und reibt mit dem Daumen über Stiles Wange. Stiles blinzelt und schließt unwillkürlich die Augen, während er sich festhält, seine Hand ruht warm und sicher auf Scotts Rücken.  
Scott sieht dabei zu wie sich der Schmutzstreifen langsam unter dem warmen Wasser auflöst. 

„Weg?“ fragt Stiles leise und blinzelt Wassertropfen aus seinen langen Wimpern. 

Scott schluckt und nickt. Seine Hand ruht eine Sekunde zu lang auf Stiles‘ Gesicht, bevor er sie hastig wieder herunternimmt. „Weg“, bestätigt er. 

„Sollen wir uns gleich gegenseitig den Rücken einseifen?“ schlägt Stiles mit ernstem Gesicht vor. 

„Alter. Nein!“ Scott schubst ihn zur Seite, und Stiles lacht.  
Es hallt atemlos und leise zwischen ihnen durch die aufgeheizte Luft und für einen Moment ist beinah alles so wie immer. Wie Duschen nach dem Training. 

Als es dieses Mal passiert, ist es nichts als ein dummer Zufall.  
Stiles löst die Hand von seiner Schulter und greift nach dem Duschgel und parallel dazu lässt Scott ihn los, um das Wasser wärmer zu drehen.

Die Schmerzen rammen ihn wie eine Axt.  
Sterne explodieren in seinem Gesichtsfeld und sie lassen ihn erbarmungslos in die Knie gehen. Er schmeckt Blut. 

„Scott!“  
Sein Name, panisch von Stiles hervorgestoßen hallt noch in der Luft wie ein Echo, als er sich schon an die nassen Kacheln gedrückt wiederfindet.

Es dauert weniger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, aber es reicht um ihn zittrig und benebelt zurück zu lassen. Er schnappt nach Luft, gierige atemlose Züge, und Wassertropfen perlen über sein Gesicht.  
„Entschuldige…“, japst er. 

„Hey, hey! Ist okay. Ist ja gut. Ich hab dich. Ich hab dich.“ Stiles hat beide Arme um ihn geschlungen und hält ihn aufrecht, dicht an seine nasse Brust gedrückt. Seine Stimme ist leise und erschrocken, und er spult atemlose Sätze hervor, die halb untergehen unter dem Rauschen des Wassers.  
Der Duschkopf ist zu Boden gepurzelt und sprudelt munter warmes Wasser über ihre Füße. Scott tastet mit einer Hand nach der Wand, um sich aufrecht zu halten, die andere klammert sich an Stiles wie an einen Rettungsanker. Seine Knie sind weich.  
Jede potentielle Erektion, die sich eben noch angebahnt haben mag, ist schlagartig im Keim erstickt worden. 

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid“, stammelt Stiles dicht an seinem Ohr. „Ich wollte nicht... es tut mir so leid, Scott.“

„Ist schon okay.“ Scott fährt ihm beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken. „Ist okay. Immerhin wissen wir jetzt, dass der Fluch in der Zwischenzeit nicht magisch wieder aufgehoben wurde.“ Er versucht zu lächeln, aber es fühlt sich an wie eine Grimasse.

Zu spät wird ihm klar, dass sie gerade nass und nackt und mehr oder weniger frontal aneinander gepresst sind und er versucht ungelenk sich aus Stiles' Umarmung zu befreien. „Ich bin okay“, versichert er, während er nach dem Shampoo angelt. „Es ist alles wieder okay.“

„Ist es nicht…“, sagt Stiles leise. „Scott. Es ist nicht okay. Es tut mir leid. Das war nicht mal eine Stunde, die ich geschafft habe ohne, dass du…“  
Scott kann sehen wie er heftig schluckt. Wasser perlt über sein Gesicht und er hat diesen Gesichtsausdruck, ungewohnt verletzlich, als ob er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen könnte. 

„Hey.“ Scott fährt behutsam mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter. „Es ist alles okay. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Es hätte alles viel schlimmer kommen können. Mir hätten ja auch… keine Ahnung, Flügel wachsen können. Nein warte, das wäre cool gewesen. Sie hätte mich in einen Maulwurf verwandeln können. Oder ein Frühstücksbrötchen.“

Stiles lächelt unwillkürlich. „Du wärst aber ein sehr niedlicher Maulwurf gewesen.“

„Du hättest uns eine Deckenburg gebaut, oder?“

„Alter. Auf jeden Fall. Um deinem natürlichen Umfeld am nächsten zu kommen. Wir hätten zusammen in dem größten Maulwurfshügel aller Zeiten gelebt!“

Scott erwidert sein Lächeln. „Siehst du? Was immer passiert… es ist okay.“  
 _Solange wir zusammen sind_ , muss er nicht einmal aussprechen, aber es schwebt zwischen ihnen wie ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl, der alles warm und hell macht. 

„Okay.“ Stiles nickt und wischt sich über die Augen. Er greift nach der Shampooflasche und Scott lässt wortlos zu, dass Stiles ihm sorgsam die Haare wäscht.  
Das ist auch ein Alphading, und er kann das besser nachvollziehen als Stiles ahnen kann. 

Abtrocknen ist ähnlich umständlich wenn man sich dabei nicht los lassen darf, aber so langsam bekommen sie den Dreh heraus. Scott fährt mit einem Handtuch über Stiles‘ nasse Haare, während Stiles sich seine Boxershorts überstreift und dann machen sie das gleiche nochmal anders herum. 

„Hey, wir werden richtig gut darin“, stellt Stiles fest, als er atemlos wieder auftaucht. Seine Haare stehen feucht und zerzaust in alle Richtungen ab. „Irgendwann funktionieren wir wie siamesische Zwillinge. Zwei Körper, ein Gehirn. Oh mein Gott, wir könnten in einem Wanderzirkus auftreten!“ 

Scott wirft ein nasses Handtuch nach ihm. 

„Hey! Keine T-Shirts!“ Stiles schnappt dramatisch nach Luft, reißt Scott das dunkelgrüne Schlafshirt aus der Hand und schmeißt es in die andere Ecke des Zimmers. „Alter, wir brauchen so viel Hautkontakt wie möglich! Was hattest du vor? Im Schlaf Händchen halten? Was ist, wenn unsere Hände auseinander rutschen?!“

„Öh…“ Scott blinzelt. 

„Aha! Daran hast du nicht mal gedacht! Sei froh, dass ich mich auf Boxershorts einlasse.“ 

Sein Ausbruch sollte lachhaft sein, aber Scott kann die darunterliegende Sorge sehen, die Angst, dass er einschläft und Scott loslässt und dass Scott furchtbare Schmerzen haben könnte, und allein dieses Wissen macht das Ganze weniger albern und viel mehr herzzerreißend. 

Keine T-Shirts. Okay.  
Scott nickt tapfer.  
Das ist ja auch nichts Neues. nicht wahr? Sie haben in heißen Sommernächten auch schon ohne T-Shirts nebeneinander geschlafen.  
Oh Gott, wem macht er hier was vor.  
Das Stichwort ist ‚ _nebeneinander_ ‘. Und nicht halbnackt und so dicht zusammengekuschelt, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr dazwischen gepasst hätte. 

An einen weiteren Stolperstein hat keiner von ihnen bisher gedacht.  
Sie entdecken ihn erst, als sie schon in Scotts Bett liegen, Stiles Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen. 

Als Stiles zum fünften Mal in genauso vielen Minuten unruhig hin und her rutscht, seufzt Scott und dreht sich vorsichtig zu ihm um. „Was ist los?“ fragt er leise.

Stiles blinzelt schläfrig. Sogar in der Dunkelheit sieht er ein bisschen verlegen aus. „Ich äh... ich muss mal pinkeln.“

„Dann geh d-...“ Scott bricht ab und seufzt tief. „Ach ja.“

„Schon okay, ich kann's vielleicht noch bis morgen früh einhalten“, schlägt Stiles eilig vor.

Scott wirft ihm einen Blick zu.

„Okay, vielleicht auch nicht“, gibt Stiles zu. 

„Ich muss auch“, gibt Scott widerstrebend zu. 

„Bringen wir es hinter uns“, sagt Stiles leise. 

Wie durch eine wortlose Absprache macht keiner von ihnen Anstalten das Licht im Bad anzumachen. Es fühlt sich auch so schon alles intim genug an. Wenn es dunkel ist, hat es keiner gesehen, denkt sich Scott, und dann ist es ein bisschen so, als ob es gar nicht wirklich passiert ist.  
Stiles hat von hinten die Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und den Kopf auf Scotts Schulter gelegt. Er ist warm und bettschwer und sehr, _sehr_ präsent.

Mit fahrigen Händen zerrt Scott an seiner Unterhose. Er ist schon wieder halb hart und er versucht tief ein und auszuatmen, um das aufzuhalten.  
 _Coach Finstock in Badehose. Coach Finstock in Badehose. Coach Finstock in Badehose. Die Beerdigung seiner Großmutter. Überfahrene Tiere am Straßenrand. Coach Finstock in Badehose._

„Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, melde dich“, sagt Stiles schläfrig, löst eine Hand von Scotts Brust und wedelt mit seinen langen, schlanken Finger vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
Scott schließt die Augen und fleht innerlich um Gnade.  
„Schon gut, schlaf weiter“, wispert er.

**Author's Note:**

> Jawohl. Es ist nicht "sex or die" sondern "cuddle or die" aber ich habs getan. XD Hasst mich nicht. Ich musste es tun. Es vereint so viele von meinen Lieblingssachen.


End file.
